hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Sora Go, '''also known as Sora, '''is one of the main protagonists of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series and a member of Team Dark. She feels indebted to Hardcore Leveling Warrior after he saved her from Nightmare a year before the start of the series. Appearance Image Gallery Real World Gosora1.jpg Sora in Real Life1.jpg Gosora3.jpg Gosora2.jpg Lucid Adventure Sora1.jpg|Sora a year before the start of the season Sora9.jpg|Episode 96 Sora10.jpg|Episode 95 Sora15.jpg|Episode 96 Sora14.jpg|Episode 96 Sora12.jpg|Episode 96 Sora13.jpg|Episode 96 Sora16.jpg|Episode 96 Sora 3.jpg|Sora with a Yopi Grilled Skewers Sora8.jpg|Sora saving HCLW from Rim and Heart Heater (Episode 2) Sora Episode 26.jpg Sora19.jpg The Blazing Armour Of The Devil1.jpg Elf's Flowing Armor of Wind1.jpg Sora6.jpg Koosiam's Beatle Armor.jpg Sora 5.jpg|Sora's Armor during the Siege Round Arc Sora7.jpg|Sora's Armour fully Equipped (Episode 81) Bingex10 Mode1.jpg|Sora in BingeX10 Mode (Episode 96) Sora17.jpg|(Episode 96) Sora with a blanket.jpg Sora20.jpg|Sora's Armor during the PvP Round Sora during the Trial of a Dragon1.jpg Personality Sora is very jovial and positive , though a bit gluttonous. She always have compassion for her friends and is willing to put her life on the line for her friends. She always had a one sided admiration and possibly love for HCLW and wants to get strong so she can prove herself to him. Underneath her positive attitude lies her inferiority complex. She recognizes that her personal attribute is ordinary compared to the likes of dark, hclw, and even fengxian and lacks the strength to defend her team. She feels like she is being left behind , so she wants to become stronger in order to defend her friends and prove herself to HCLW Relationships Dark's Party Hardcore Leveling Warrior Dark Heart Heater Grass Roots Guild Master Swordsman Drip Soup Yopi Land Yopi Pooh Upooh Giga Guan Yu Others Novelist Han Rim Lila Lailing Skills & Abilities Overview Fighting Style ego sword girl Tactical Intelligence Class Personal Attribute Skill Tree Sword Skills * Slash x8 * Bash * Dual-Wield * Double Bash * Dual Wield x Slash * Moonlight Slash: a one sword skill that delivers a powerful slash to the target. Sora was taught the skill by Hardcore Leveling Warrior before the PvP Round. Taster * Satiety → Damage * The Map of Taste * Consuming Effect * Meat Effect * Soda Bar Effect * Binge * Sora! Binge x 10 Mode * Strong Sense of Smell Ego Sword Skills *Eat Up - Ego's mouths develops sharp teeth and her mouth becomes big enough to swallow a player. Ego then consumes the target, killing them in process.Episode 30 * Chew Up - Ego chews the opponents weapon everytime it comes into contact with it and eventually destroys the weapon.Episode 48 * Transformation - Ego is transformed into a Boomerang and can be thrown by Sora.Episode 61 * Free Transform - Ego takes the form Sora desires. So far Sora has transformed Ego into a shield.Episode 69 * Berserk! - Binge Max - Ego goes Berserk due to Sora's anger and devours the target of Sora's anger. Ego's mouth is split into four parts and the target is bitten cleanlyEpisode 82 * Ego-Close Defense Form: * Ego - Chew and Swallow Other Skills * Food Buff x Satiety x Ego Sword * Flee * Ultimate Swirling Hardcore Leveling Warrior Level Current Level 73Episode 68 Previous * Level 30 Items Armour * Black Dragon's Iron Panties * Medusa's Gauntlet * Elf's Flowing Armor of Wind * The Blazing Armor of The Devil * Elf's Blazing Devil Armor of Wind Weapons * Ego * Long Sword * Japanese Sword of Alloy 68 Hero Exclusive Items * Light Sword - Will Other Items * Lucky Coin Necklace * Mini Refrigerator * Ancient Devil's Ore Pieces History Background Lucid Adventure A year before the start of the series, Sora was saved from Nightmare by Hardcore Leveling Warrior and then spent a year training in the mountains to get stronger.Episode 2 Around the same time, she killed a 100 werewolves to complete her Class Change, which took her two months.Episode 7 Plot After a year training in the mountains, she went to Yopi Land to eat the famous Yopi Grilled Skewers. General Guan Yu ended up skipping the queue and is swiftly punched into a wall Sora. She then saw Hardcore Leveling Warrior supposedly about to be attacked by Rim and intervened, promising to protect him. The recovered General Guan Yu attempts to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his Nagitana, but he missed and spilts Rim in half. Sora, Heart Heater, the split Rim and Hardcore Leveling Warrior escape in the teeth of Grabert. Grabert takes them to the Hut on Dragon Mountain, where Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior are introduced to Dark Dark wants Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him Level up and Hardcore Leveling Warrior agrees to do so for $3 Million. The group return to prepare for a dungeon quest but Dark is wary about Hardcopre Leveling Warrior's strength and asks him to prove himself by beating Scallion Head with Sora saying Hardcore Leveling Warrior doesn't have to prove himself to anyone. Notes & Trivia * Sora made her first appearance in Episode 2 but her character's name was revealed in Episode 3. Her real name, Gosora, was revealed in Episode 12. Webtoon translates her real name as Sora. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Players Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes